narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taichi Araki
Taichi Araki/Second Name (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) ''is a former Shinobi of Konohagakure 's Araki clan. A former Anbu member, he and his two younger brothers developed a taste for murder and became Rogue Ninja, forming a brotherhood with other Rogue Ninja with similar twisted mindsets. Together, they were classified as untouchable with a warning to "flee on sight." For many years, they killed, kidnapped, tortured, and sexually assaulted their victims as they pleased and kept 'trophies' of each Anbu member they killed; until one day when Natsumi Uzumaki and her team stumbled across their hideout. When enraged over the attempted murder of Sena Itou, Natsumi was taken over by the Chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox that had been dormant inside of her and she killed three of his brothers- Kenji, Saburou, and Shirou- single-handedly. Kiri trapped his brother Roku is a powerful Genjutsu, forcing him to turn on Shichi and kill him, before he killed himself. As the final surviving brother, he escaped and went into hiding until he was discovered three years later and hunted down by a team of three consisting of Aito, Natsumi, and Jiro. Taichi Araki is a character in the fanfiction My Brother's a Jinchūriki on Wattpad, written by user Syren7137. Background Taichi is one of the last remaining members of the Leaf's Araki clan. Once a large clan, nearly all of its members were killed during the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, all except for Tetsu Araki and his three sons- Taichi, Kenji, and Saburou. Tetsu believed that pacifism and diplomacy to the be best ways to attain and maintain peace, but was assassinated on a mission to deliver a treaty to one of the other nations. As a result of losing his father, Taichi became the exact opposite of what his father envisioned as the ideal for a Shinobi. At the Academy, Taichi was praised as a prodigy and ranked at the top of his class in all subjects and easily mastered advanced Ninjutsu. After graduating, he was placed on a team with his two younger brothers, both of whom graduated early. As a Genin, he completed missions successfully and was once again praised for his skill. At fourteen he was promoted to Chunin, along with his brothers, and the three of them were recruited to the Anbu as Hunter-Nin. At first, he sought to achieve peace and stability through assassination and working behind-the-scenes, though after several years his ideology twisted and he became dissatisfied serving the Hokage and the Leaf and the WIll of Fire itself, blaming them as the cause for his father's death. Taichi was drawn to power and sought it out any way he could, and, along with his brothers, started to become sadistic and tortured their targets for their own amusement, moving to more brutal tactics of sexually assaulting their female victims and torturing and dismembering their male victims. This led them to be scolded by the Hokage and threatened with being removed from the Anbu altogether. Taichi and his brothers decided to leave the Leaf in order to do as they wished, murdering several members of their Anbu team before they disappeared. Labeled Rogue Ninja with a high bounty on their heads, Taichi, Kenji, and Saburou killed every Anbu member sent to kill them, and they started to collect the masks and equipment of their victims in an unknown location. One team of Anbu victimized by the Araki brothers consisted of Asahi, the mother of Konohamaru and the sister of Aito Tamura, and she was brutally assaulted, tortured, and, eventually, killed with her equipment kept as trophies. Taichi gained the moniker "Anbu Slayer" after the murder of Asahi. Over the next year, Taichi and his brothers encountered four other Rogue Ninja from various villages, adopting them as his younger brothers, and teaming up to hunt down and murder more and more people in order to quench his insatiable bloodthirst. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Taichi is generally regarded as handsome. He is taller than average, with a masculine jaw. His hair is a dark teal color and is cut short all over, with the exception of a small section of hair in the fringe on the right side of his face that falls below his chin. His brows are strong and angular, and his eyes are vermilion in color. He has a small scar on his chin, and many larger ones on his chest, back, and sides. Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT